


Why Does It Have a Helmet?

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco was just following orders, Gen, Lyla is to blame for the helmet, Pre-Season/Series 04, and to a lesser extent Laurel, season 4 trailer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle has a few questions about the design of his new "identity concealment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does It Have a Helmet?

Normally, a text from Laurel Lance would bring untold joy to Cisco’s world. The badass Black Canary asking him for technical advice or a just a casual _ok, honest opinion: lose the wig or not?_ never fails to make his day a little brighter. And since he’s been burned by leather-clad, faux-blonde beauties in the past (and possibly in alternate timelines, if that dream he had Thursday is any indication), he tells her he’s always preferred her real hair. And is absolutely giddy a week later when he sees Black Canary on TV sporting a much darker shade of blonde.

But this is not a normal Laurel text. 

_Heads up. You’re going to get a very angry phone call from Diggle in about 3 seconds. Just remember, his bark is worse than his bite._

_Wait, what?_

Cisco’s just pressed send when the phone starts to vibrate in his hand. Sure enough “John Diggle” appears on the screen. And Cisco’s really starting to regret telling Felicity she could give his number to all members of Team Arrow “just in case.” 

“Hey, Digg. What’s up?” he says with a false cheerfulness that reminds him instantly of Caitlin trying to act inconspicuous and failing horribly. 

“I just got the package you sent.” 

Right. The package. The one containing the suit that’s totally not a costume that Oliver had him work up for Diggle. 

“Uh huh. And what did you think?” Maybe, just maybe, Laurel’s wrong about this, and Diggle just loves the new suit. 

But no, everyone’s a critic. “I think the helmet needs to go. Felicity didn’t say anything about this thing having some kind of bad sci-fi movie helmet.” 

“There are no bad sci-fi movies. Only poorly executed awesome ones.” And somehow, without even seeing him, Cisco is sure that Diggle rolled his eyes at that statement. 

“Cisco, this looks like a supervillain helmet! Why does it wrap around my head like this?” 

“Lyla called with some design input. She was very insistent that you not get shot in the head. It seemed like a valid point.” 

And, yeah, Diggle couldn’t really blame Cisco for that. It wasn’t easy to argue with Lyla about anything, much less about anything involving her family’s safety. 

“Yes, but after Deathstroke’s Mirakuru soldiers, you can see why the people of Starling” – Diggle rolls his eyes again – “I mean, _Star_ City might not find it too comforting to see a guy in a full-on metal mask coming towards them with a gun.” 

“Yes, believe me, I remember how scary that dude Deathstroke was. That’s why I left the gap in the middle! Heroes always show at least part of their face. Everyone knows that. And once you build up a reputation, possibly with a kickass nickname, that won’t be an issue. People will be like ‘Hey, it’s… _you_ to the rescue!’ Okay, that part doesn’t really work without a nickname, but you get the idea. And you have to admit, the look is definitely intimidating.” 

Diggle sighs. “Fine. I’ll give it a test run.” 

“Thank you.” God, could no one just accept a nice supersuit without complaint? 

“One more thing. The Canary Cry-” 

“Yes, the helmet has built in ear protection.” 

“Thank God. Last week, Laurel didn’t give me a warning before she started screaming and I couldn’t hear anything for two days.”


End file.
